As consumers demand high quality products having a large monitor, high image quality, multi-functions and high performance that conform with the recent trend of high speed and high density in information transmission, and diversity and multi-functions of transmission media, a flat panel display (FPD) having a large monitor has appeared. In accordance with enlargement and slimness of displays and an increase in demand of notebook PCs, various types of flat panel displays such as LCDs, PDPs, rear-projection TVs have been developed and commercialized. However, if these displays are exposed to external light such as sunlight, a user feels fatigue in his/her eyes or a headache due to light reflecting from surfaces, and images made in displays are not clearly considered.
In order to solve the disadvantages, an anti-glare effect is implemented by forming unevenness on a surface of a display to scatter external light on the surface. However, there is a problem in that it causes distinctness-of-image to reduce in a display having high resolution. In order to improve the problem, a method for inducing internal haze by adding particles for inducing internal scattering to a coating layer is used, but has many problems.
Korean Patent No. 10-046782 discloses an anti-glare coating layer for high resolution using a first particulate having a difference in refractive index of 0.2 to 0.5 from an acrylate-based binder resin and an average diameter of 0.05 to 1 μm and a second particulate having a difference in refractive index of 0.1 or less from the acrylate-based binder resin and an average particle diameter of 0.5 to 3 μm, but there is a disadvantage in that the difference between the refractive indexes of the binder resin and the first particulate is large, such that contrast is reduced.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-0378340 discloses an anti-glare coating layer in which at least two light transmission particulates are included in a binder resin, a difference in refractive index of the light transmission particulates to the binder is 0.03 to 0.2, and each of the light transmission particulates has different refractive index, but there are disadvantages in that an anti-glare property is low while the distinctness-of-image and haze value are the same, contrast is reduced due to a haze of 10% or more, and scratch resistance is reduced due to organic particles.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 10-0296369 discloses an anti-glare coating layer in which a light transmission diffusion agent is included in a binder resin, an external haze value by surface unevenness is 7 to 30, and an internal haze value by the light transmission diffusion agent is 1 to 15, but there is a disadvantage in that contrast is reduced due to a high surface haze value.